Different Kisses
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Ren and Otoya have been going out for quite a while, but they never kissed eachother on the mouth. Until that day comes, when everything changes.. Rated T. Contains hard sex at the end. I do not own Uta no Prince-sama.


**A/N:** I do not own Uta no Prince-sama, nor do I own the characters. There might be a bit hard yaoi in it, but otherwise, it's just about kisses. Enjoy~

_**Also, if you're a yaoi-hater, then this fanfic is nothing for you. Because it firstly contains BL/some hard sex and second it's just fully yaoi (Boy/Boy). If you can't handle that, then please leave. Thank you.**_

* * *

**On the cheek:**

"Ren!" The red-haired boy named Ittoki Otoya, walks into Ren Jinguji's room that he shared together with Masato Hirijkawa, his biggest rival in a century of years. The younger male glances down at him, then shaking his shoulder lightly. After a while, he gave up and just plopped down on the bed, next to the half-asleep Ren.

The blonde opens his eyes because of the sudden move, looking at him in annoyance. "What do you want?" He grumbles, turning around to lie on his back while Otoya inches closer to his face, then cupping his cheek and blows a kiss on it. And then there's the slight blush and the warm, fuzzy feeling, caused by the kiss and his words,

"I like you, Ren."

The younger male smiles down at him and when Ren sneaked his hands around his waist and pulls him to his chest, the red-haired male could nothing do but to blush a very dark shade of red. "I like you too, Otoya." He smiles, grasping his hair lightly, entangling his fingers into his soft, red hair.

They stayed for a long time like this until Masato came back and forces Otoya to leave right now or he would kick his butt. He only laughs, getting up and walks to the door, waving to Ren as he made his way out. "Till tomorrow!" Ren smiles, while touching his cheek for a short time and when Masato looks at him, he drops his hand while turning to the wall, falling asleep once again.

**On the hand:**

While Ren was busy walking over to the dorm where Otoya lives, he couldn't think of another guy but him. Yeah, it's true and he truly has to confess this, he is in love with Otoya. Since they actually somehow started to go out together, the younger boy would act like it's a relationship without touching or kissing. They haven't share a kiss, not even a single one. It actually should be a wonderful moment between the two then unlike other guys, Ren is not like this.

He wouldn't even dare to kiss Otoya by any force. When he enters the dorm, he knocks on the door lightly and some rustling and a few voices were heard. The blonde wonders what's going on inside the room, but probably the room is just a huge mess. And when Otoya opens the door, he puts on a smile and to his suprise, he pulls him into a hug, then smiling brightly.

"Ren! Come on in, I actually wanted to take a nap.." He leads him into the room after he broke the hug and exactly what he thought - the room is a mess. He only knows that he has been sharing it with Tokiya for several months now but he is barely here so Otoya has the room for him alone, which is good. Masato is here every day and it gets on his nerves. It would be so cool to have a roommate like Tokiya who is barely around and gives him a lot of space when needed.

His lover is already in his bed, the blanket tugged over his head and when he sits down next to his body, Otoya wraps an arm around his waist, pulling himself slightly closer until his head was on his lap. He chuckles a bit, then taking Otoya's hand in his own hand. After a few seconds of thinking, he just grabs his hand slightly and blows a kiss on it while he sucks down on his fingers for a bit. The younger one blinks a few times, yawning slightly and nuzzles into his lap. _God, he is so cute._ Ren thought as they both drifted off to sleep.

**On the forehead:**

When Otoya walks around on the school grounds, he wonders where Ren is, but otherwise, he has a hint on where he could be. Storming into the music room, he shuts the door close and there was he. Ren is playing the piano with such a cute expression on his face, and as he slowly walks over to him, placing his arms on the piano, the elder male looks up. "Well, hello there. Can't be away from me, can you?" He says jokingly. His husky voice makes Otoya's heart flatter for a bit, but he ignores it. "Well, yeah, of course! Because you're the person I lo- like a lot." He bits down on his lip, trying to avoid eye contact with his blonde, perfect lover.

"Otoya.." His voice was a bit off, not as husky as before. "What..?" Otoya asks, still avoiding the eye contact with him. Instead to look at his face, he looks out of the window. Oh shit. His face was hot and probably he blushes a lot, too. After a brief moment, Ren spoke up, "You do love me, right?" He smiles, then taking his hand into his own, pulling on it lightly. "Look at me and say it. I dare you." The younger male looks at his lover, still blushing a different shade of red. Looking into his blue eyes, he opens his mouth a bit and gets closer to his face, pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead. After that he was able to speak again without any dumb stuttering.

"I love you, Ren Jinguji." He takes a deep breath and blushes once again at his words, "I love you too, Ittoki Otoya."

**On the shoulder/On the mouth:**

(**A/N: **Warning, there is hard sex in this! I warned you. )

It has been two days since Ren decided to stay with Otoya in his room, since he was all alone. Tokiya is somewhere in Japan to promote his new concert and it would take days till he returns back to the dorm. Actually, he never really mind that. Otoya is his lover and he can stay over as long as he wants, for fuck's sake. While he shuffles around in the bed, he hears the shower from the bathroom - and that really loud. "Ugh." He let out a sigh, while putting on his pants and walks directly into the bathroom without knocking. "Otoya! Keep it down, I want to rest too!" Ren knocks lightly against the shower's door and when the door opens, he pulls his hand away, dropping it. _Oh god. Oh dear god._

Otoya was completely naked, but he didn't mind. All he could do is to stare down at his crotch. Shit. He just saw his lover naked and they didn't even have sex, only a bit petting here and there. But how in the hell would that work when he hasn't kissed him yet? "Uh.. uh, forget it.." He blushes darkly, trying to look into his eyes but it won't work. "Okay..?" He laughs a bit, grabbing the towel from the other side and slung it around his hips before he steps out of the shower. Ren tugs him closer to his chest, while resting his head on his shoulder. "Ahaha, Ren.. what's up with you? You're so strange recently.."

He didn't answer, instead he was busy blowing several kisses on his shoulder and his neck. Sneaking his hands down to the towel he wears around his hips, he unknots it quickly, then dropping it on the wet bathroom floor. "Ah.. Ren..!" His lover moans at his sudden kisses and when he presses him gently to the wall, Ren actually was glad that he decided not to wear a shirt because his exposed chest is starting to get wet, but actually he didn't care at all. Cupping his chin, he presses his lips against the younger male's, licking his lips with his tongue, asking for him to entry. His lips slowly opened and as he pushes his tongue in, Otoya let out a soft moan. Sucking down hard on his tongue, the kiss grew passionate with every suck. He didn't even realize that they already sunk on the bathroom floor. Continuing to kiss him more passionate, he unbuckles his own pants and slowly stretches his lover's legs.

His own cock was pulsing hard against the other one's and while Ren was busy sticking his fingers in his butthole, Otoya winches in pain and digs his nails into his back. "Shh.. it will be okay.." He slides the fingers in and out, while realizing that it gets better from minute to minute and that Otoya has loosen up some. "Do you want to do it?" He nibbles down on his earlobe while waiting for an answer, but the hard nodding against his head was reason enough that he wants to do it badly. Ren backs off a bit, while touching his own cock and inches closer while nudging his hole with the tip it. It slowly went in and as he stretches his legs a bit more, Otoya suddenly puts a leg on his shoulder, while digging his nails into his skin even more than before. He wasn't even shivering and Ren could tell that he actually wants to do it. Pressing his cock deeper into his hole, he starts thrusting deeper and deeper. They both panted and Otoya's loud moans is enough reason on how much he likes it. Thrusting hard against him on for a few minutes ongoing, he came into him a few more minutes later and actually it only has been one hour since he started to thrust the fuck out of him.

"Hn.." He slowly slid his cock out, leaving a bit of cum and the other cum who was dripping out of his lover's butthole is making a complete mess right now. "Well, this is nasty." He stands up, his back arching while Ren chuckles slightly as he watches the other male walking out.

"Oh, I know that, my dear.~"

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's not good, but otherwise, review if you enjoyed it!


End file.
